hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marin Ocean
Marin Ocean is the brother of Acrtic Ocean Uncle to Navy and Ariel Ocean. He is an Medical Hunter. He is part of the Task X Backstory Marin is the youngest of the Ocean children. Growing up Marin showed to be the nicest and calm one. He also shown interest in medical and was an excellent nen user. Marin also studied Medicine Psychiatry Psychology and Comportment. Kushina’s death When Kushina Died to poison Marin decided to get more knowledge about toxins and to create an serum. Ouragan’s death When Ouragan Died Navy was under Triton‘s Training Program and unlike Arctic Marin decided to stay out of Vendetta knownjng that it‘s The Vendetta that lead to his parents death. Marin always kept Arctic to get out of hands and to her to do worst due to her vendetta desire Hunter Exams Marin passed the exam with Arctic and the secret exam. He decided to became an medical hunter and after use his license To access to private files about medicines and to travel Around to find new remedies. Silva Zoldyck Marin had known Silva Zoldyck he met him when he met Arctic on a trip. He had met them few times again. Plot Marin is Leorio's mentor. Hes learning him about medicine and other. Personality Marin is very smart and had been the most calm of the two. He have charisma and have a very kind nature. He seems to be very open and is not afraid of a lot. He tend to not fight a lot but still can be more "physical" if someone he cares about is concerned. He seems to be hard to play and care a lot about his close. He listen to others but don't open to other except his sis. He is very close to Navy and is very protective of Arctic. Appearance He is tall with various looks. Marin often look with purple hair and violet eyes but it presumed that his looks alternate due to an malady from Mission Alpha operation. Marin actually have long blue hair and blue eyes. He wore various clothes. However Marin appears to have naturally an violet shade blue hair color from his mother Kushina. Skills Medic: He's a very efficient medic and had knowledge of anatomy biology and others. Combat: As an Ocean hes very efficient in Combat melee and martial. Nen: He's very good with Nen. Costumes: He seems to have the ability to disguise himself without problem. Weapon: He is a very good weapon user. Social: He have the best social skills in the Ocean. Stamina: He seems to have one of the best. Reflexes: He have very good reflexes. Healing: His healing factor is a fast. Strengh; Marin as an Ocean inherited an monstrous strenght. Trivia Marin is the one who look more like Kushina. He seems to be good at manipulator type. He was the one who take care of Arctic when she got injuries. He know Navy and Ariel's dad since he can tell that Navy have his character trait. He know Botobai Gigante, Tae Koma and Arctic’s Fiancé, Quote "Thats my sister!" "Chut. I'll be back." To Navy "You are calm just like your father." To Navy "Well I wasn't found of him." To Ariel about The unknown father. "Arctic! " You remind me of me younger except that I was better with nen. To Leorio Marin's FC are Gauche Suede (young) Hijirikawa Masato (undercover) Yuu Kanda, Konoha Akatsuki. Category:Specialist Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Conjurer